bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinitron the Titan Cyborg
Overview Infinite Parabellum is the final boss that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. The replica was made once after Thanos' defeat in Avengers: Endgame and Peacekeeper's defeat and President Stone's arrest in Astro Boy. Appearance It looks like Thanos from Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) but has a core capacity, a cannon attached on the left hand which is identical to the Peacekeeper in Astro Boy (2009). Biography Thanos See link. President Stone / Peacekeeper See link. The Birth of Infinite Parabellum 2 years after Thanos' death in the Battle of Earth in Avengers: Endgame and Peacekeeper's destruction and Stone's arrest in Astro Boy, they create a replica for both and used to snap that fingers to reverse the disintergration of Thanos and the army during the Battle of Earth, as well as reconstructing the Sanctuary II into Sanctuary III to destroy the monkeys and rule the world. Stats HP: 1,000,000 Properties: see below Preparation The boss will rise on screen, and its placed on the middle of the track, Ouchy Ruins. Start with 10,500,000 Cash and 100 Lives. It takes place on the map "Ouchy Ruins (Modern Day)". Weaknesses *Axe Monkey 4/0/0 and 5/0/0 with path 2 and/or 3 upgrades do 75% more damage. *Heli Pilot's Apache Prime does 50% more damage. Properties These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * Ice * Glue * Grapes * Bees * Snowballs * Acorns (except Angry Squirrel Pro and Epic's rage) * Tacks (unless the upgrade Ring of Fire amd Inferno Ring) * Fire (-10% reduced damage) * Lightning (-25% reduced damage) * Spikes (unless its Tier 5 Spike Factory) * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * Bloon Annihilation ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Ray of Quark (-40% reduced damage) * Bloonsday Device (-75% reduced damage) * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sabotage Supply Lines ability (-10% reduced speed) * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5) * Sentries (expect 4/0/0 and 5/0/0 upgrades) * Mortar Shells (expect 4/0/0, 5/0/0, 0/4/0, 0/5/0 and 0/0/5 upgrades) Behavior Infinite Parabellum can destroy the Monkey Empire if you lose. Phase 1 Infinite Parabellum starts with 1,000,000 HP. Beat 300,000 HP to advance in the next phase. The boss has a following attacks: * Shoots magic orbs and arcanium thorns every 5 seconds Orbs do 3 damage and thorns shot in 6s and does 7 damage. Disintergrates random tower instantly every 60 seconds. * Surprise Blast: Releases a bomb that does surprises - doing a massive amount of damage, topping at 500 damage. That following taunt will say: "Behold, the Infinite Parabellum! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon, all will tremble before me! Here's your surprise blast for the monkeys!" This will happen in the beginning only. * Drill Rain: A deadly raining drills arriving on the track; dealing 50 damage, doing stun for 8 seconds. * Devastating Boost: Boosts all bloons and blimps on screen increased by 50% of the health, speed and damage for 15 seconds. * Instant High Level Mine: A deadly explosive single target mine will kill the highest level tower. That following taunt will say: "looks like this is a better way to handle high-level towers! Targeting [name of tower]" Phase 2 The Phase 2 of the Infinite has more powerful attacks, the attacks are return from the previous phase. Beat the next 300,000 HP to advance the final phase 3. The boss has a following attacks: * Crystal Armaggeddon: Shoots crystals in a hypersonic speed doing 75 damage and can shatter into shards for 10 seconds! * Blazing Flamethrower: This fire breathing shooter will burn towers by 5 HP per 5 seconds for 20 seconds. * Mana Core: Heals by 15,000 HP when killing towers for 5 seconds. That following taunt will say: "What exactly is the purpose of a new and improved healing system that adds the to your arsenal?" * Magnetic Pushdown: All projectiles on track will disappear for 5 seconds. That following taunt will say: "Disintergration is destruction." * Zero Immunity Liquid: Shoots a cleansing liquid that loses all immunites to 5 random towers. Phase 3 (Final Phase) The Final Phase of the Infinite Parabellum has even more powerful attacks, the attacks are return from the previous 2 phases. Beat the last 400,000 HP to defeat. The boss has a following attacks: * Frost Spin: The turret will start spinning and shoots deadly frostfire blasts doing 25 damage and freezes towers for 60 seconds and lasts for 12 seconds. Also freezes half of the track that cannot place your towers here. * Magic-Infused Lock: Disables any tower, hero, special agent, road item and all of these cannot be placed for 60 seconds. This taunt will say: "You cannot win for now on!" * Poison Emitter: Disables organic towers for 45 seconds, following this, starts using poison effects to organic towers doing 2 damage/2 seconds for 10 seconds. * Shadow Beacons: 3 beacons rising from the track shooting at 3 random towers (1 beacon = 1 tower) which turns them evil to attack towers for 15 seconds. This taunt will say: "Most of the destruction to bloons are either total destruction or indestructible at all, or it will gets evil at all." * Bloonzonian Invasion Rises: Under 50,000 Health, the countdown will start in 120 seconds and has a taunt when started the countdown: "All satellites have begun load for final countdown." If you didn't defeat in 120 seconds, you will lose the game. The music when using the ability is Angry Birds Space Boss Battle Music. Sanctuary III The taunt will say: "The Sanctuary III has arrived tol destroy the families, the reinforcements, the monkeys, and the universe! The Infinite Parabellum the bad massive titan we all shall love!" The taunt occurs after Phase 3 spanning 200 seconds, and lasts indefinitely until the boss is defeated. Sanctuary III attacks: *Missile Flurry: Shoots a storm of 100 missiles onscreen randomly on a course of 4 seconds. Missiles do 3 damage. This taunt will say: "Many, many missiles with a twist." It can happen thrice. *Quasar Beam: Shoots a endless beam of quasar that targets a track which make a swirl pattern and does 5 damage. *Collateral Swarming: Spawns any bloon and blimp in groups as well as many groups of Chitauris, Leviathans, Outriders and Sakaarans which has 25, 75, 30 and 50 Health and moves in the entire track doing dozens (10-50 Damage) of damage for 30 seconds. This taunt will say: "Haha! Destroy the monkeys and i'll rip and tear our universe into half!" Can happen 7 times. *JAM (Juggernautic Assault Massive) Liner: Shoots a deadly big bus liner that bounces onscreen 5 times before disappearing. It does 25 damage and explodes identical to 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon This taunt will say: "Take this! Wait, but that is directly from the transport's liners!" Music The battle music which played: Brainiac Maniac from Plants vs. Zombies. Trivia *The final boss the the reference to 2 villains: Thanos from Marvel Cinematic Universe and President Stone / Peacekeeper from Astro Boy. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:References